brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Vanessa: Blue Moon
The Legend of Vanessa: Blue Moon is a platformer game by Brilliant Star Games and the eighth video game and marks the 10th anniversary of The Adventures of Vanessa franchise. This game reintroduces the classic platformer formula, but mixed with the previous game formula of The Legend of Vanessa. Is one of the two final games released under the In-Verse and Brilliant label in the Wii U, the other is the May released The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-. Gameplay The game retains the platforming, action-adventure elements of the previous games, with now the game is divided by Zones. Eight Zones are based in the Rainbow colors. The formula is a mix of the Classic games, as well as The Legend of Vanessa style of scoring and collecting gems, alter ghosts are only summons now, as opposed to be fully working in the previous game. * Red: Emily Fontaine / Red Zone * Orange: Sylvia Thorndyke / Orange Coast * Yellow: Jenny Thorndyke / Yellow Lab * Green: Mark O'Bryne / Green Campus * Blue: Vanessa Luxaloss / Blue Ocean * Indigo: Jaden Luxaloss / Indigo City * Purple: Kanon / Purple Pool * White: Sarah Nelson / White Line * Black: Chaos / Final Zone Story Set again in Aslada after three games, a new magic force is trying to take over the peaceful country, is not Einsteintin, neither the witches. Vanessa and friends return to the action in Aslada, as in the old times, being set in 2013, joined by Prince Kanon from a neighbor country, first as a rival, later as a friend. Chaos is a wizard whose intentions is taking the world by hypnosis and mind manipulation, he uses Kanon's female friend as Deselle's host. His disadvantage is that he can't use "pure" people such as Vanessa and Kanon, so he uses their friends instead, Vanessa first must save her friends to join the party. Characters The main theme of the game is: Freedom in a Kingdom. Main Playable Characters * Vanessa Luxaloss: Vanessa is the lead protagonist as usual of the game, 22 years old, she has still her characteristic blue hair, with the difference that her lower hair is lighter blue, signal that she has changed a lot in appearance and magic level but not in personality neither her motivations, she's just hiding due to her being a chosen one as the "Moon Warrior". * Emily Fontaine: Emily plays the role as Vanessa's best friend like in the older games, with 23 years old, her hair is all red as she dyes her entire hair. Current Kaiser of the Fontaine Family. She's one of the chosen ones as the "Sun Warrior", despite her flame and darkness-based spells. * Jenny Thorndyke: Returning Character after 3 games of Absence. She's a genius scientist and a mech fighter. 17 years old, uses lightning powers and still has the same personality as in the previous games, combined with a much open vision about other things such as magic. * Sylvia Thorndyke: 32 years old, she wants to go with the team as in old times, she still practices sports and even won medals in her honor to competing. She likes to do things of her own and has a hot headed attitude even at older age, she changed a bit in science matters. * Sarah Nelson: Returning to the team after five years of absence due to her model designer career. She's 15 years old and she uses psychokinesis and telekinesis as power of a sorceress. She's a very educated person by herself. * Jaden Luxaloss: The Duke of Aslada, but not the governor yet. He's a spunky, quite childish and a bit mature, and has wind attacks albeit not in the professional level of his sister's. He also leads his own team outside of the academy. He's 16 years old. * Mark O'Bryne: A new agent of the United Federation and a Wind style trainee, he's a very spunky and curious young boy, at 14 years old. One of the newest members of the Team Heroes. He likes to go in Adventures. * Kanon: He is a young prince who is 18 years old and antagonizes Vanessa during the teaser. He's seen as a brave and just ruler, but the fact that he's quirky, shy and timid when he's not in public makes him insecure. His element is Light. Side Characters * Elise Luxaloss: A master of the Water style and Queen of Aslada, she's the highest authority of the kingdom, she has an air of superiority but deep down she's an ordinary woman. She's 24 years old. * Arlond: Kanon's only friend, a master of Fire himself, his personality is fiery and quirky, he's seen as Emily's rival in sorts during the teaser. He's 19 years old. * Collin Hartz: Emily's teammate in the Guardians of United Nations, he has changed his vice of jewels into a more serious but still focused character. He's 27 years old. * Ashley Vincent: A Gynoid, she is now living a pacific life without fighting, however, her fighting is not over yet, she's 34 years old physically. * Pyrrha: Fire Fairy, Salamander, she's very much like a tempered and hotheaded teenage girl, only far more Childish. * Vaitiare: Water Fairy, she's very serious in nature, she cares about her close allies. Courteous and gracious. Undine. * Avani: Earth Fairy, she's very overprotective about the nature, she respects science if not affects the nature. Dryad. * Nodin: Wind Fairy, he's very childish like Pyrrha, sometimes arrogant, embarrassed and callous but is a good guy. Sylph. * Lightfly: A rare Lightning Fairy who due to his fascination of technology, he always gets electrified by himself, albeit uncontrolled. * Icy: An Ice Fairy and the sister of Pyrrha, albeit they're distanced for a theme of seasons, as she only appears in winter with Vaitiare. * Apollo: The Light Fairy and close friend of Adrienne, he loves work, his actions can be good, but if is bad, he would be "punished". * Adrienne: A Dark Fairy, trickster and serious with the people around her, she prefers to do her things alone, apparently she is not really evil, just misunderstood. Antagonists * Chaos: Mysterious magician whose intentions are taking over the kingdom of Aslada, later the world. He turned Charice into the next Desselle, and fight Vanessa and the others with a different magic than the usual. * Charice: Main Servant of the mysterious magician, close friend of Arlond and Kanon, brainwashed. She has the memories and mind of Desselle, former antagonist of the second and fourth games. Alter Ghosts list * Vanessa: Eteria the Sapphire * Emily: Onyx Titania * Jenny: Mecha-Lightning * Sylvia: Earth Fighter * Sarah: Psychic Minder * Jaden: Wind Dancer * Mark: Iron King * Kanon: Shining Angel * Chaos: Himself * Charice: Witch of the Forest Trivia * This is the first game rated T in the ESRB classification board. The prequel was meant to be rated T. * This is the first Vanessa series game in three years. * This is one of the two anniversary titles, the other being the portable The Adventures of Vanessa: Generations, a compilation in story of all eight games and Beyond the Fate. * Blue Moon is regarded by the writers as a lighthearted adventure turning dark at the end, given the T rating might allude to Chaos. * The Fairies were originally planned for Dream Revolution Saga's Finale, but due to that game changed story ideas, they ended in this game instead.